Audax Brotherhood
Audax Brotherhood is a secret organization of assassins and other occupations. Their biggest enemy: Knights Templar, was the main reason that the organization was even created in 1120 by Acadia Audax during the cursades. They have been at war with the Knights War since their founding. The Brotherhood fights for the freedom of every human on Earth. Goals Acadia Audax was very unimpressed with the mistreatment of civillians in Eilat, Beersheba, Israel by the Templar gangs. He believed that all innocents should be treated well. He started a movement against the Templars and people joined him and in 1129, his son, Armona Audax conquered the Templar-owned town of Aqaba, Aqaba Governorate, Jordan. History 1129 In 1129, Armona Audax gathered an army of around 800 civillians from Beersheba and led an attack on the Templar owned town of Aqaba, Aquaba Governorate, Jordan. After that, he fled to Rome, Lazio, Italy and started the Italian Brotherhood of Audax with Benito Mattarella. 1229 In 1229, off-duty Spanish soldier; German Olivarez visited Eilat, Beersheba, Israel to study about the Cursades. He found out that Templars weren't only in Spain but in several countries. He returned to Spain and started gathering people to join his movement. By that time, the Audax Brotherhood was active in 11 countries and Spain became the 12th and to be followed by Portugal and then Morocco. 1231 German Olivarez, after founding the Spanish Audax Brotherhood in Madrid, Community of Madrid, Spain, came to Vilar Formoso, Guarda District. He then ordered one of his top men, Pancho Sanchez, to take the brotherhood to Lisbon and then set a headquarters in Sagres, Faro District. 1498 A small group of the Portuguese Audax Brotherhood members led by Miguel Porto arrived in Kappad, Kerala aboard Vasco Da Gama's expedition to India. The 12 of them then abandoned the party and fled to Malappuram where they looked for members to join their cause. They then toured around south India met the leaders of many empires. They made allies with Alauddin Husain Shah who let Porto's party stay in Kolkata, West Bengal where the brotherhood got big. 1520 In 1520, during the Spanish Conquest of the Aztec Empire, a spy in the Spanish Army (Working for the Spanish Audax Brotherhood) named Eduardo Estrada along with several other spies arrived in Mexico and quickly fled from the army. Then they fled to a settlement in Merida, Yucutan and made friends with the Aztecs. They also spread the brotherhood and trained assassins. 1640 In 1640, Members of the Mexican Audax Brotherhood, Javier Prieto and Pelayo Iglesia arrived in Silinog Island, Zamboanga del Norte, Philippines. There, they founded the Filipino Audax Brotherhood and a few Spanish assassins trained them. A few days later, members of the Spanish Audax Brotherhood (Alberto Don Julio, Pelayo Almodovar and Alfonso Banderas), were ordered to train the Pagkawala Tribe in Silinog Island, Zamboanga del Norte, Philippines. There, they opened the Filipino Audax Brotherhood. Their ship was captained by Marcelo Rodrigues. This all happened under the command of Jose Aguinaldo. The first 2 members of the Filipino Brotherhood were Bayani Balite and Gahum Tubigon. 1668 Before Javier Almodovar II was born, his father, Jose Almodovar, wanted him to become a mountain warrior. He went to Alonso Balite who was the leader of the Filipino Audax Brotherhood, and asked him for advice. He suggested that he take Java Almodovar to the Chocolate Hills in Bohol and give birth to him there. He was given the choice between Sagbayan or Batuan. Both sites were inspected and Sagbayan was chosen. He was born there. 1681 In 1681, Javier Almodovar II began training in locations such as Malitbog, Bukidnon and Valencia (Negros Oriental), Negros Oriental. Malaybalay was his final test in 1687. 1690 In 1690, Javier Almodovar II robbed a Spanish convoy going from Ilog to Dumaguete. It was extremely guarded with over 200 men because it was carrying hundreds of kilograms of gold. Almodovar's attack on it succeeded dramatically and he was made a hero. The attack occurred in Mabinay with 500 of Almodovar's 2300 men. 1691 In 1691, Jose Almodovar attempted to make bilateral relations with the Sulu, Sultan Shahabud-Din in Puerto Princessa, Palawan against Spain. Sultan Shahabud-Din got furious and disagreed to the fullest due to his loyalty to Carlos II. Sultan Shahabud-Din then had Almodovar and his fellow associates killed. 1706 In 1706, Javier Almodovar II led an attack on a Spanish base in Canlaon, Almodovar underestimated the Spanish power and was killed. 1723 In 1723, in Pasay, Metro Manila, while on a convoy from Batangas City, Batangas to Manila, Miguel Luzon's party was ambushed by Spanish troops and most of them died. One man, Bruno Navotas escaped and 6 were arrested. They were all members of Filipino Audax Brotherhood. 1743 In 1743, the king of Spain, Felipe V ordered a massive genocide on the pople of the town of Noc Ac, Yucatan, Mexico. Most assassins of the Mexican Audax Brotherhood were killed along with hundreds of innocent civillians. The brotherhood got their revenge in 1746 when the king was killed. 1746 In 1746, assassin; Kusog Craneo; snuk into El Escorial in San Lorenzo de El Escorial and assassinated the king.. He was accompanied by 2 other assassins, Carlos Ramirez and Miguel Quixotte. They dressed up as the king's bodyguards and while he was eating lunch, they shot him. They managed to escape but Carlos Ramirez was caught and hanged. His son, Ferdinand VI, announced to the public that it was a natural cause of death. The reason for the assassination was the mistreatment of the Audax Brotherhood in the colonies. Felipe V was an associate of the Knights Templar. For instance, in 1743, the king ordered a massive genocide on everyone in the town of Noc Ac, Yucutan, Mexico as it was the hub of the Mexican Audax Brotherhood at the time. 1755 On 9 December, 2 assassins (Kahayag Craneo and Gahum Legazpi) assassinated Francisco José de Ovando in Cebu City. Ovando had been enslaving innocent natives. 1756 The base on Silinog Island was attacked by Spanish forces led by Jose Zaragoza who's main goal was to get rid of the Audax Brotherhood in the Philippines. He was an associate of the Templars and was accompanied in the attack by the Kalayo Tribe led by Lipa Tilapia. The Kalayo Tribe was the reason that the Pagkawala Tribe was forced to flee Siquijor in the 1500s. The evacuation was completely planned out by the leader of the tribe, Carlos Rizal in case of invasion in which the defense fort, Kuta Don Julio fell. 1762 The British were about to invade Manila and Cavite because the British Audax Brotherhood led by James Montgomery agreed to help the Filipino Brotherhood since Silinog was captured. He was good friends with Prime Minister John Stuart and had achieved to persuade him to invade the Philippines. Once the attack on Manila happens, Jose Zaragoza’s army will be forced to Manila to fight the British by Simon de Anda y Salazar. Then, the Audax forces in Zamboanga del Norte, Siquijor and Negros Oriental led by General Rodrigo Pasay would attack and retake Silinog. The leader of the attack, Sir William Draper, was aware of the Manila HQ's presence and agreed to meet Kahayag Craneo, Jose Dapitan and Manuel Luzon once the battle had been won. Ever since the death of Lapu Concepcion in 1757, Kusog Craneo had been leader. He was evacuated to Tagkawayan, Quezon. 1787 In 1787, 2 Audax assassins, Edward Portman and Robert Carlow escaped from their jail cell in Poole, Dorset. They took a young boy, James Lobman to Southampton, Hampshire. Portman and Lobman then were on the Scarborough in the First Fleet to Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, starting the Australian Audax Brotherhood. Portman introduced the brotherhood to Lobman, Robert Belfast and Harry Bryce before being sentenced to death on Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain with another assassin, Bradley Waterford. Robert Belfast took this opportunity to escape but failed. 1795 In 1795, while trying to spread the Filipino Audax Brotherhood to Northern Luzon, Marco Craneo was killed by Spanish Templars in Vigan, Ilocos Sur. 1830 In 1830, all of the territories which Rodrigo Pasay had claimed in Mindanao and Visayas, got invaded by Spain and there were no territories left. Pasay's hard work had gone to waste. Sebastian Craneo was forced to go live in a more isolated location as Mindanao was home to a lot of Spanish troops. 1838 In 1838, the leader of the Indian Audax Brotherhood, Samuel Ford needed a ship to take negotiators, Nurhachi Drake, Youchao Weizhong, Henrique Silva, Victor Ortiz and Chaitanya Kumar and their bodyguards, Joven Arong and Gabriel Madali from Singapore to Hong Kong, China from where they would get to Beijing and meet with Emperor Daoguang. The ship (La Maynila) was sent by Sebastian Craneo and captained by David Ochoa. Some others came with them but were only there due to the opium; Lawrence Howard sent by George Eden, Zhongyuan Xingrui and the rest of the opium smugglers. 1848 In 1848, after fleeing from the Spanish during the Balanguingui Expedition to Jolo, Sulu with some pirates, David Ochoa was found and killed by Narciso Clavería y Zaldúa. 1859 During a convoy from Tagum, Davao del Norte to Surigao City, Surigao del Norte, Rafael Pasay's convoy was attacked by Spanish troops in Laak, Compostela Valley where Pasay died along with most of their men. One man, Carlito Teodoro escaped the battle into the jungles and emerged 2 years later in Monkayo and in 1864, became the leader of the Filipino Brotherhood. 1864 In 1864, a shootout occured between Ochoa's guards and the Spanish troops of the Guardia Civil in Cavite City, Cavite. Iker Ochoa was shot and killed and the battle was lost. 1866 In 1866, Carlos Javez took down a major Spanish fort in Governor Generoso, Davao Oriental. He became a decorated general by Carlito Teodoro who was his former comrade before the ambush in Laak, Compostela Valley in 1859. 1889 In 1889, during a convoy from his base in Talakag, Bukidnon to Cotabato City, Maguindanao, Carlos Javez and his son, Rafael Javez were killed in Alamada, Cotabato along with all of their guards. Javez was succeeded by Felix Craneo. 1893 In 1893, Carlito Teodoro's house was attacked by Spanish troops in Balabac, Palawan. Teodoro was killed along with his wife, Paduka Teodoro. 1938 In 1938, Hong Chang's ship was hired by members of the Chinese Audax Brotherhood: Liu Xiaopeng, Soong Wen and Ching Wenhao to take 20 civilians to Busan, South Korea due to the Japanese invasion. 1944 In 1944, there was an attempted assassination on General Seishiro Itagaki in his home in Siping, Jilin. Three members of the Chinese Audax Brotherhood broke into his house and started a gunfight. The General survived but his main bodyguard, Hiroaki Hata did not. The 3 men were Hou Wanrou, Huang Chenliang and Hu Xianrong who acted under the orders of Wong Xianfeng. 1945 During the Battle of Manila, Metro Manila in 1945, Rodrigo Pasay II and the American forces were close to defeating Japan but Pasay went and met with Sanji Iwabuchi in Intramuros where Iwabuchi killed himself and Pasay with a hand grenade. Pasay did this because he saw it a common courtesy of an Audax general to die in the battlefield despite a victory or defeat. The Japanese agreed with this. He is the first of the 3 predecessors of the generals of his family to do so. Generals Rodrigo Pasay and Vicente Pasay died long after their wars. His father, Vicente lived longer than Rodrigo Pasay II until 1953. This is why Rodrigo Pasay II is considered to be an amazing and dedicated general by the Americans, Japanese, Filipinos and even Spanish. After World War II, a few Filipinos got angry with Vicente Pasay because he did not die on the battlefield in 1905 during the revolutions in the Visayas and Mindanao. This caused him to move to Darwin, North Territory, Australia. He is still considered a hero by many however. 1978 In 1978, Rafael Pasay II was kidnapped by men loyal to Ferdinand Marcos in Quezon City, Metro Manila. They took him to Sarrat, Ilocos Norte where they killed him. 2016 In 2016, while walking in Makati, Metro Manila, Rafael Pasay III was shot and killed in a drive by shooting by Mohamed Sinsuat. He was killed because of his hatred towards the Muslims in Maguindanao. Notable Members Founding * Acadia Audax * Armona Audax *Dale Audax *Morela Audax Spanish Audax Brotherhood * German Olivarez * Alberto Don Julio * Pelayo Almodovar * Alfonso Banderas * Marcelo Rodrigues * Jose Aguinaldo * Kusog Craneo * Carlos Ramirez * Miguel Quixotte * Felipe Don Julio * Jose Don Julio * Javier Almodovar * Javier Almodovar II * Jose Almodovar * Juan Banderas * Jose Banderas * Javier Banderas Mexican Audax Brotherhood * Eduardo Estrada * Javier Prieto * Pelayo Iglesia Filipino Audax Brotherhood * Bayani Balite * Gahum Tubigon * Marcelo Rodrigues * Kahayag Craneo * Gahum Legazpi * Kusog Craneo * Jose Lopez * Maayo Bustos * Kilat Craneo * Marco Cortes * Lapu Concepcion * Jose Dapitan * Roberto Rodrigues * Rodrigo Pasay * Pedro Marawi * Fernando Oliviero * Carlos Calviño * Miguel Legazpi *Mariano Enriquez *Mario Cruz *Manuel Luzon German Audax Brotherhood * Hans Schulz * Paul Schulz * Wolfgang Schulz * Otto von Sinzig = =